luminafandomcom-20200214-history
Power Source
An individually can harness a kaleidoscope of powers and emit them in a multitude of ways, but where do these energies come from? Drawing From Will A strength within. The ability to draw power from within oneself. The mortal races of Menos were imbued with free will by Deah. Those with strong will power are able to harness and manifest abilities that are often confused with cosmic magic, but the source of this power is not the cosmos, but within the individuals themselves. The particularly gifted of these individuals are often called the Children of Deah. Magic Power of the Cosmos. The ability to draw power from the cosmos is widely referred to as “magic”. The caster calls upon energies suffused in the Cosmic Plane bringing them into the mortal realm and expressing them in specific and limited ways. Spells that tap into these resources have been created over the universe’s history some common while others long forgotten. The Cosmos Cosmic Plane Constellation Tapestry. A realm of consciousness where travellers move as sheer energy. It is a flat plane that reaches all corners of the cosmos. All the realms held within the planetary bodies can be reached from here. The various energies, magic and essences held within these realms can be siphoned or naturally leech out using the Cosmic Plane as a conduit. Visually it is the night sky where motes of light like stars are constantly shining and shifting. These are the infinite souls held within the universe. When a living creature passes away their soul joins the elaborate tapestry of the Cosmic Plane. This region is outside of time and space as any creatures within will not age or suffer from hunger or thirst. A traveller in the Cosmic Plane can move simply by thinking about moving, but distance has little meaning. The smarter the creature is the easier it can control its movement by act of will. Genesis of the Elements Each element originates from a planetary body within the twin-star universe. The four key elements are sourced through the Cosmic Plane and its connection to Zankreth, Norn, Phothiss or Aevier. Each collection of elemental creatures are overseen by a Primordial Primus. Prison of Chaos Demonic Dormancy. The largest satellite of Zankreth is called Yon. Eons ago the Star Spirit Tivon placed his failed experiment, the Demon Race, into imprisonment within the rock sphere. An unending tumult of clashing energies and colliding substance this inhospitable prison not only plays host to demonic lifeforms, but also the amassed forces of the malicious Shadow-Star Spirit, Xaxxis. Through his strong gravitational forces he has melded hybrid elementals together into corrupted monstrosities such as Molten Primordials, Oblivion Oozes and Blight Colossals. Sublime Aurora Celestial Heraldry. The first planet of the Twin-Star System, Cliapia is blasted by solar winds and deadly to mortal life, however a race of millennia old Celestial beings have persisted there. They consider themselves the Heralds of the Stars. They travel through the Cosmic Plane exploring the various realms which it touches. Magic Types Different attacks, damaging spells and other damaging effects deal different types of damage. Each of these are drawn from various locations within the Cosmic Plane. Blood Often associated with the blood-red moon of Jall and the spirit of Lobo. In actuality the source of this magic is from the mortal plane. While the spirits of the dead return to the Cosmic Plane, the physical form descends into Menos itself. Practitioners of blood magic source this expended resource in their spells to curse or enchant. Cold Within the Hailstrom region that runs parallel with the crust of Aevier are intense layers of cold and ice. Casters of cold magic can chill items or creatures on touch or create walls of ice for a multitude of uses. Earth On the parallel plane to Norn is a region of cosmic dust known as the Empyrean Dunes. Casters of earth magic can use it in defense to shield themselves from attack or in turn bring the ground down upon their foes suffocating them in the solid and unforgiving land. Fire The region known as the Incandescence blisters with warmth and flame runs parallel with the planet Phothiss. Casters of fire magic can call force flames or blast opponents with fireballs. Force Pure cosmic energy focused into a damaging form from the very centre between the twin-stars. This region is called the Gravity Well. Casters of force magic utilise to send out shock waves or propel objects like weapons or missiles. Lightning The Nebula Bank runs in parallel with the tumultuous exterior of Zankreth where it stirs up cosmic storms producing fields of electrical discharge. Casters of lightning magic throw out crackling chains or call down thunderous bolts of electricity. Necrotic When mortal life expires their life force or soul ascends into the Cosmic Plane. Like stars littering the night sky, this plane is filled with these spirits. When mortals come into contact with spectres it is like touching death itself. Casters of necrotic magic sap the very life from their targets withering matter and even souls. Psychic In the parallel plane in the vicinity of Tivon is the Amaranthine Library. The vast knowledge contained within is timeless. Being exposed to such volumes of learning can be detrimental to a mortal mind. Casters of psychic magic can addle the mind and confuse the senses. Radiant The Divine Decagon is the connecting ingress to the planet of celestial origin Cliapia home to the angelic heraldry. Casters of radiant magic can burn the undead like fire and overload the spirit with power. Shadow At the very edge of the plane lies the disintegrating Penumbra Vortex which spews darkness outwards originating from the black hole Xaxxis. Casters of shadow magic can cloud targets vision or manifested and hardened into powerful attacks. Thunder Discord, the central point of parallel with Zankreth links to the cacophony in the centre of the gas giant and the din of being surrounded by eternal storms. Casters of thunder magic deal damage through concussive bursts of sound. Water Past the Hailstrom is the Marine Nimbus a watery nebula swirling in parallel with the core of the ice giant Aevier. Far within the deep abyss something has darkened the bringer of life. Casters of water magic will need to be talented or risk the spell becoming uncontrollable and wild. They can cast bolts of water at a target or even crash waves down upon them.